onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga del Comienzo de la Leyenda/Arco de los Piratas del Mimo
El '''arco de los Piratas del Mimo '''es el primer arco de la historia de los Piratas Fulgor y también el primero de la Saga del Comienzo de la Leyenda. Trata sobre como Alcetiles y Bane son sorprendidos por una persona que les pide ayuda para liberar un pueblo. Capitulo 1: Se presenta Nekofukuro Es mediodía, el mar está en calma y se oye el graznar de las gaviotas. Todo esta en calma exepto por un velero con una insignia en forma de calavera. Sólo hay dos tripulantes, el capitán Alcetiles y el segundo al mando Bane. Alcetiles: "Novato,si no eres capaz de aprovechar el potencial de cada persona solo con verla, tu poder es inútil. Por eso, me voy a vendar los ojos y correr por el barco. Tu me tendrás que dirigir para no caerme ni chocarme, y recuerda que no puedo nadar." Bane: "Pero aun no estoy preparado, deberíamos seguir practicando sin la venda por si acaso." Alcetiles: "No, creo que estas listo, pero primero vamos a comer." El barco solo tiene un camarote y una pequeña cocina, pero con un poco de suerte han conseguido que las provisiones les duren 2 semanas. Aunque... Alcetiles: "Deberíamos atracar en alguna isla para conseguir provisiones, nos quedan para dos días a lo máximo." Bane: "Ya me extrañaba, se que íbamos con la bodega llena pero haber aguantado dos semanas ya tiene mérito." Alcetiles: "Pero gracias a mi habilidad conseguimos acortar dos días de trayecto." Bane: "Pero podríamos habernos evitado pasar la Reverse Mountain." Alcetiles: "Ya te he explicado que tenemos que ir de menos a más. Se que incluso los más poderosos de este mar son gente de tres al cuarto, pero el East Blue también es una zona genial para buscar gente con nuestra misma convicción." Bane: "Ya, ya. No se de que me quejo, si total necesito adaptarme a combatir." Alcetiles: "Más bien a no huir, tojajajaja. Ahora come y prepárate." Mientras comian una misteriosa sombra se subía al barco sin ser detectado. Alcetiles: "Bien, me vendo y en cuanto empieza a correr me diriges." Bane: "Ya ya, solo procura no ir muy rápido y..." Alcetiles empieza a correr y no precisamente muy lento. Bane: "Cuidado, a la izquierda, derecha, salta y da media vuelta... Hey, parece que no se me da tan mal." ¿?: "Unpredictable arrows." Una lluvia de flechas surgen de diferentes direcciones. Pero parece que todas van por Alcetiles.thumb Bane: "Cui, ¡a la derecha! Hay un pro, ¡salta! Para de, ¡agachate! ¡¡NOS ATACAN!!" Alcetiles se quita la venda y como un rayo atrapa las últimas flechas que iban a por él. Alcetiles: "¡Muestrate!" De lo alto del mástil salta la extraña persona que ha atacado a Alcetiles. Aterriza y dice: Nekofukuro: "Soy Nekofukuro. Necesito ayuda." Capitulo 2: El mimo quiere mimos Bane: "A ver, nos atacas y pretendes que te ayudemos. Tu estás mal de la azotea." Alcetiles: "Caya, lo ha hecho para comprobar nuestro potencial, las flechas ni me hubieran rozado. ¿O me equivoco?" Nekofukuro: (Asiente) Alcetiles: "De todas maneras no te pensamos ayudar. Somos piratas, no marines ni voluntarios." Nekofukuro: "Estáis sin provisiones. La isla Pain es la única a la que llegaréis sin morir de hambre." Bane: "Odio reconocerlo, pero ha dado en el clavo." Nekofukuro: "Hay gente atrapada y en peligro." Alcetiles: "Ts, ¿cómo qué hay gente atrapada?" Nekofukuro: "Un pirata llego hace unos días, consiguió congregar a todos los aldeanos en un punto y, con sus extraños poderes, consiguió enjaularlos en una gran caja. Y esta se va reduciendo con el paso del tiempo." Bane: "Has oído eso, debe de ser un usuario." Alcetiles: "Cuéntanos algo más de ese personaje." Nekofukuro: "Es un ser cruel, va vestido de blanco y negro, hasta tiene pintada la cara de esos colores. Luego se pone a mofarse de la gente haciendo gestos. Al acabar, encima, espera que la gente le aplauda. Nunca he visto a nadie tan cruel." Bane y Alcetiles: "ESO ES UN MIMO." Nekofukuro: "Ya lo se, nunca he visto seres tan malvados como ellos." Alcetiles: "Bueno vale, les ayudaremos, total, necesitamos provisiones y si los aldeanos no nos las dan que gracia tiene tojajajaja." Bane: "Pero a cuanto estamos de esa isla." Nekofukuro: "Estás tonto, pero si se ve claramente desde aquí." Bane y Alcetiles: "Ahí va." En la isla Pain, una isla pequeña y llena de pinos ignífugos muy codiciados, los aldeanos ahora mismo tienen que observar al pirata mimo, y cada vez están más cansado de su actuación. Kyu: "Adoradme mi querido público, porque he estado sublime otra vez."thumb (Silencio) Kyu: "¿Por qué sois tan fríos conmigo, ha sido un asco verdad?" Aldeano: "No es eso, sino que tu número es siempre el mismo." Kyu: "¿Eso significa que aceptáis uniros a mi tripulación y obedecerme y aplaudirme durante mis actos?" Aldeano: "No hemos dicho eso. Preferimos morir antes de convertirnos en piratas." Kyu: "Pues halla vosotros, pero ya solo os queda 23 horas antes de que quedéis aplastados por mi jaula." Capitulo 3: Planes vs Arte Los Piratas Fulgor y Nekofukuro se han adentrado en la Isla Pain, y ahora están ocultos en una roca cercana a Kyu y la jaula donde están los aldeanos. Nekofukuro: "Bien, ahí está el mimo y la gente, pero no podemos lanzarnos de cualquier manera. Necesitamos un plan." Bane: "Bien, pues yo he pensado que tu podrías alejarlo de la jaula con tus flechas, yo me encargaré de reducirlo antes de que utilice su habilidad y Alcetiles que libere a los aldeanos." Nekofukuro: "Me parece bien. ¿Y a tí?" (...) Nekofukuro y Bane: "¡Donde a ido!" Kyu: "Solo os quedan 16 horas, no tenéis mas opción que uniros a mi gijijijiji." Aldeano: "Ya te hemos dicho que nunca nos convertiremos en piratas." Alcetiles: "Qué crees que haces payaso." Nekofukuro y Bane: "(Ha bajado el solo)" Kyu: "¿A quien llamas payaso? ¡Soy un mimo!" Alcetiles: "A tí. Los mimos no hablan." Kyu: "Osas decir que mi arte es basura, a mi, el gran Kyu." Alcetiles: "Bane, Nekofukuro, el payaso es todo vuestro." Bane y Nekofukuro salen de detrás de la roca. Nekofukuro: "Adiós a nuestro ataque sorpresa." Kyu: "A si que no sólo uno, sino tres personas osan desafiarme. Bueno, también es normal, van a luchar contra un gran rival, mucho más poderoso que ellos. Y... Alcetiles: "Ahhhh, tengo sueño, encargaos vosotros del payaso." El capitán salta a la copa del pino más alto y se pone a dormir. Kyu: "Me cortas mi discurso, me llamas payaso y para colmo te hechas a dormir, afirmando que estos dos pueden conmigo sin ti. Me has sacado de mis casillas. "Sanjigen: Piramiddokeji". De la nada, alrededor de Alcetiles se materializa una pirámide, enjaulandolo. Bane: "Capitán." Kyu: "Qué os parece, de pequeño consumi una fruta del diablo, para ser más exactos la..." Bane: "La Fruta Jio Jio, una fruta que permite materializar formas geometricas." Kyu: "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Solo he hecho un ataque." Bane: "De pequeño leí un libro con las frutas del diablo más comunes, y las recuerdo perfectamente." Kyu: "Con que un listillo,pues si, has acertado. Pero la jaula en la que esta tu capitán se irá reduciendo con el tiempo y esta al mínimo, así que sólo tienes 10 minutos para liberarle antes de que le aplaste. Y a ver si esos datos te sirven para vencerme. "Sanjigen: Shirindahanma"." Kyu materializa un martillo cilíndrico que intenta aplastarles. Bane: "Nekofukuro, ¿puedes hacer algo?" Nekofukuro: "Rupture arrow." La flecha impacta y destruye el martillo. Bane: "Bien hecho, me toca. (Agarra sus varillas de madera) "Flight of flies"." Las varillas actúan como bumeranes que intentan atacar a Kyu por arriba. Kyu: "Nijigen: Enkei shirudo." Kyu crea un escudo encima de su cabeza y bloquea las varillas. Kyu: "Qué os ha parecido, ni me podéis tocar gijijijiji. Pero... ¡Han desaparecido!" Bane y Nekofukuro se han escondido en unos arbustos cercanos. Nekofukuro: "Es imposible que esas varillas después de impactar en su escudo hallan vuelto a ti." Bane: "Es gracias a mi habilidad, y gracias a ella conseguiremos salvar a todos. Te has dado cuenta, creo que tiene un límite de figuras por dimensión. Antes al atacarle tú con tu flecha al cilindro, se ha roto como si fuera de papel y habían tres figuras de ese tipo. En cambio, yo al usar mis varillas en su círculo, han rebotado como si fuera una placa de metal y solo había una." Nekofukuro: "Entiendo. ¿Sabes como ganarle?" Bane: "Sí, y tengo un plan para ello." Capitulo 4: Primeros logros Nekofukuro: "Me parece algo arriesgado, pero es una buena idea." Bane: "Pues a mi señal empezamos." Kyu: "Nijigen: Enkei Shiera." (Corta algunos árboles y arbustos de alrededor) "Salid de vuestro escondite, solo os quedan 2 minutos si queréis que vuestro capitán no acabe como una crepe." Bane: "Ahora" Bane recordando su plan: "Primero prende algunas de tus flechas y aprovecha los arbustos que le rodean para crear una pared de fuego y que sirva de pantalla." Nekofukuro: " Incendiary arrow: fire cage." Kyu: "Aunque no pueda escapar, así no podréis salvarlo. Os quedan 1 minuto y 20 segundos." Bane recordando su plan: "Luego vuelve a usar el ataque del barco para atacarle de diferentes lados." Nekofukuro: "Unpredictable arrows." Kyu: "No os rendis tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? "So kara shirudo made"." (Bloquea la primera flecha) "Gijijijiji, espera, ¿Qué?" (Una flecha aparece por la espalda) "Nijigen: Enkei shirudo." (Y otra por un lateral) "No se si aguntara. "Nijigen: Enkei shirudo"." (Lo bloquea) "Mira por donde, voy mejorando. También es que soy genial." (Un lluvia de flechas aparece de todas direcciones) "Da igual que haya un flanco abierto, al igual que en mis actuaciones, se que todo vendrá de ahí, además, soy lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar las flechas. Ya solo os quedan 30 segundos." Bane recordando su plan: "Por último atacaré por arriba con mi habilidad y será nuestro." Bane: ""Launch (lanza una de sus varillas), connect (toca con su varilla la cabeza de Kyu) and become my puppet". Kyu: "..." Bane: "Te preguntarás por qué no te puedes mover, pues veras, yo en mi infancia consumí la Fruta Pupe Pupe, que me convierte en un hombre marioneta y por ello puedo transformar cualquier ser vivo en una al tocarlo con mis varillas. Ahora apaguemos el fuego, tal vez si, "Puppet: Shirudo kara puropera made: Hariken-fu"." (Los escudos se juntan y forman un ventilador que apaga el incendio) Bane: "Ahora a liberarlos. "Puppet: Sakujo." (Las jaulas desaparecen) Y ahora, "Puppet: hit and knock". (Kyu se da una paliza) "Liberate." Has perdido, según tú contra unos débiluchos." Más tarde. Alcetiles: "Ahhhhhhh. Buenos días. ¿Ya ha acabado todo?" Bane: "Sí, los aldeanos nos han dado suministros, y respecto al payaso, le quitamos sus víveres y le lanzamos al mar sin mapas ni brújula, y con la paliza que se dio no creo que se despierte en un par de días." Alcetiles: "Con que has usado tu habilidad, bien. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos." Aldeano: "Esperen, llevense este barco ignífugo de recompensa por salvarnos. Nos ha dicho ya su compañero que son piratas, pero haremos una exepción." Alcetiles: "Pues muchas gracias, la verdad es que nos hacía falta un barco mas grande. Bane, vete cargando, ahora vuelvo." En el bosque. Alcetiles: "Nekofukuro." Nekofukuro: "¿Mmm?" Alcetiles: "Se que no eres de aquí, tienes la misma convicción que nosotros, liberar a aquellos que están atrapados sin motivo. Quiero que te nos unas." Nekofukuro: "Me parecéis nobles, si esa es vuestra forma de pensar acepto, nakama. Más tarde en el puerto. Aldeanos: "Adiós, os recordaremos muchas gracias." Bane: "Con que, ¿te nos unes, no? Nekofukuro: "Así es, seré el francotirador de abordo." Bane: "Pues habrá que celebrarlo, traed el sake. A, es verdad, que yo lo guarde, esperad. (Se va y trae el sake) Alcetiles: "Ahora brindemos." Todos: "Salud." Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516